1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a housing for electronic device and a method for making the housing.
2. Description of Related Art
Shells for portable electronic devices are usually made of plastic or metal. Although plastic shells can be formed at one time by injection molding, they are not very strong and are not very resistant to abrasion. In contrast, metal shells are stronger and have greater abrasion resistance, but are electrically conductive, which may weaken the communication signals.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.